Hard to remember, Impossible to forget
by Hermocious Grangizzle
Summary: Hermione remembers her one true love, Fleur Delacour
1. Chapter 1

Hard To remember, but Impossible to forget

Disclaimer: I, in no way, own anything affiliated to Harry Potter. It all belongs to the absolutely fabulous JK Rowling!

Summary: Hermione remembers her one true love. After the war, kind of AU. it' my first fic, go easy on me!

Warnings: Femmeslash! If you don't like, don't read! Character death, very angst. Possible smut later on, I have no idea. Read and Review!

It was June 27th when they buried you. Every Sunday I go to visit your grave. I leave an orchid, your favorite flower. It is always white, because you were so pure to me. I remember the first time we kissed every time I see the picture of you on my bedside table. It was two years after I had graduated from Hogwarts. I saw you at a café and immediately recognized you. You were crying at the bar. The war had taken your little sister, Gabrielle. I knew your pain when you told me. I too had lost my parents and my best friend, Ginny. You said, "You know, 'ermione? Ze war, it iz, how you say, disastrous. I feel az if I cannot take eet any longer." That's when I reached for your hand. It was soft, like satin.  
That night, we laid together on my bed as you sobbed for the dead, and I cried at the sight of your pain. And that's when you kissed me. Your eyes were blue, red surrounded them. You leaned up to my face and placed your lips upon mine. I could not believe this was happening and yet, I was so happy it was. I returned your kiss. It was deep, sensual, full of love and need. It was as if every emotion we had ever felt was spilled into that very moment. After we kissed, you drifted to one of the most peaceful sleeps you had ever experienced.  
We woke the next morning to the sound of Harry banging on the door. When I opened the door, he was covered in mud. He had just been in a fight, as his eye was slightly bruised and there was a large amount of his blood coming from a wound on his side. Immediately I let him in and tried to fix him up. He had, in fact, defeated Voldemort. He had paid dearly for it, though. So much so that I was fearful for his life. He gasped to me in almost a mischievous voice, "I see you found a new love, Hermione." He said, looking to Fleur who had come out to see who was in the living room. " 'Ello 'arry. I see you have won afterall."  
"I guess you could say that." After he said that, he coughed violently. "Fleur, you know how to make herbal remedies, correct?"  
"Oui."  
"I need you to make something to quell his bleeding, he's bleeding internally and I'm afraid for his life."  
"Don't be scared 'Mione," Harry said, caressing my cheek with his caloused and bloody hands, "I will always be here to defend you. And those you love." I smiled as he drifted into a sleep that was much needed. Fleur came back with a liquid I could tell she had made at top speed. I looked into the kitchen to see every cabinet had been raided. "Thank you" I said to her as I kissed her on the cheek.  
After about a week, Harry had become well-enough to walk. He was very inquisitive on my relationship with Fleur. I had explained to him, it was fate that brought us together. He was happy to see how happy I was. Those first few weeks I spent with you and him, were some of the greatest weeks of my life, even if was about to face the hardest time of my existence.

Ok, it sucks but I am making this up as I go, I really got inspired I have been reading Fleur/Hermione fics for the last three days and wanted to start my stories of one with them.

Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2: A return of loved ones

Ch. 2 of  
Hard to remember, Impossible to forget

Ok, so I got an absolutely OVERWHELMING response to my first chapter! This chapter, I do believe will be much, much longer :-D The first chapter was basically in intro, and just to get where I wanted to go with it on the computer and up.

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing, no profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Warning : Femmeslash, if you do not like, do not read. Major Character death! (don't worry not Fleur) Also, language can be a bit extreme, I May up the rating because the language could get strong. Sorry for my bad French accent spelling and the spelling on spells (lol) but I am really tired and I left my books at my father's house about an hour away from here so yes.. I'm winging it :-D

Enjoy

Ok, here we go

Ch. 2

After Harry had recovered, my life with Fleur really began. That first kiss was an opening, if you please, to what was to become an amazing relationship. You always read about these romantic stories in books and magazines, but you would never expect it to happen to you. When she had made that potion for Harry to stop his bleeding, Fleur looked into my eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Her deep, cobalt blue eyes bore into my soul. I saw ever dash of baby blue and every sparkle the lighting cast in her eyes. They were alive, full of power. Her eyes, were absolutely bloody stunning. And they were not the oval shape I had always thought they were. There were more of a square. The shape of her eyes carried more character than I was afraid I had in myself.  
That night, I remember her deep breathing. I cannot recall quite the rhythm. It was different than mine. It was deep, steady, but at an odd pace. Mine was always shallow and on edge. Even with Voldemort gone, the threat of all of his followers was far from over. And I was now housing their number one enemy in the bedroom adjacent to ours.  
Every night I double checked all of the locks, windows, and rooms to make sure no one could get in. Even with that, I never felt safe, and neither did Harry. Fleur, on the other hand, held this inner peace. I was often jealous at how calm she could be even in times of great turmoil. But then other times, I felt angry that Harry could not hold that inner peace for himself. I heard him screaming almost every night reliving the horrors of the war. He had lost too many friends, and waking him had turned into a dangerous affair.  
The first, and last time I had attempted to wake him, he shot a cruciatus (sp?) curse at me. I dodged it, luckily, but Harry looked around and acted like no one had come into the room. I was shocked that his innocence was so lost.  
After checking all of the locks, I would make my way to my and Fleur's bedroom. Usually, she would be in the bathroom, preserving her natural beauty and I would work my way into the covers. It was my favorite part of going to bed. Lying down was so relieving. All of the day's stresses just fell off of my shoulders and left me alone only to jump back on in the morning. One particular night, was a day that I will never forget. It was the night where Fleur told me, she loved me.

Flashback  
_ I'm walked into my room and saw that Fleur was surprisingly already in bed, reading her French magazine. I smiled at her as I slid in next to her and kissed her on the cheek. She looked at me with a lust and passion I had yet to see from her. Something was on her mind, but strangely, I couldn't figure out what. " 'ermione, I need to tell you something."  
"What is it?" I asked nervously. I didn't want this relationship die. My feelings for Fleur were growing incredibly fast and I had never thought I would love someone that I had once hated. " 'ermione you know 'ze war is not yet won, but I want you to know, Je t'adore."  
"Fleur…I love you too. Let's fight this war together. I promise I will never leave your side, no matter what." I locked eyes with her as we kissed more passionately that I thought possible. " 'ermione, I will always be there with you. Never forget that please."  
"I won't" We kissed again. Her kiss as deep and full of love that I knew wasn't going to stop _End Flashback

I remember that kiss so vividly. At that moment, I felt the calm Fleur held within her at all time. I felt that calm because at that moment, there was no war, there was no criticism from others, Harry was safe and no longer scared, and Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville, were back.  
Ron and Luna had died in the war. They had been married for a year when Voldemort learned the location of their home. He killed them both along with their new born child, Molly. Neville had disappeared with Ginny. We never knew why they left but we knew they were still alive. The clock in the Weasley's home was now in my apartment. The hand for Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie all pointed towards traveling. The rest…pointed to dead. We kept that clock in the back closet because it brought too much pain to look at it. The war had taken its toll, but those who survived stayed strong for the memory of those who had passed to a more peaceful place.  
Even with that in mind, Harry almost lost it when Ron was murdered. Thought Harry was not gay, he loved Ron with all of his heart. When Ron was killed, part of Harry was killed with him. That's when Harry became even more determined to exterminate Voldemort. I couldn't say I was as determined, because I was more scared then than I had ever been before.

_Next Day_

One morning I woke to Harry's screaming. He was throwing things around the living room and I had no idea why. "Harry! What's wrong!"  
"I'TS VOLDEMORT, THAT SON OF A BITCH TRICKED ME. I DIDN'T DESTROY ALL THE DAMN HORCRUXES AND NOW HE'S FUCKING BACK. I'M DONE WITH THE GODDAMN WAR!"  
"Harry, shh it's ok."  
"No it's not! I failed! I failed you, Fleur, Ginny, Neville, Luna…Ron."  
"Harry you didn't fail anyone. If anything your upholding their legacy. You're fighting for them, not yourself."  
"That's why I failed, I didn't win 'Mione, I didn't win"  
"Harry, the world could blow up and Ron would still call you the winner. Then you would get into an argument over why you got to save the world before he did. Ron will love you like he always does."  
" 'Arry," Fleur started in, "You 'ave made more of a difference than anyone could. For that we will always be grateful. Do not, 'ow you say… beat yourself up ovare (over) eet."  
"I still feel so…incomplete. The only thing I have ever had to do with my life, I didn't finish."  
"Harry, shut the hell up," a surprise voice started, " You 'aint dead yet." I looked up and couldn't believe my eyes. It was Ginny and Neville.

"So…"Neville started, " 'Mione when did you start batting for the other team?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Warnings: Femmeslash, don't like, don't read

Author's note: ALAS! I am back. After much stress with school and softball and god knows what else, I have come to write Chapter 3 of 'Hard to remember, Impossible to Forget' And now, without further ado, The Beginning of the End 

Chapter 3  
The beginning of the end

"Neville!" I yelled running to meet him at the door to see a very beaten and torn looking Ginny. "Ginny! How, why, I thought you two were dead!" Ginny smiled faintly and walked slowly towards the door. I let both of them in as Fleur went to make tea for the five of us. Harry was in disbelief. He had just come close to yet another emotional breakdown and then two people of whom he thought were dead came to the door to ask why Hermione had started batting for the other team. "Where have you two been?" Harry asked.  
"You see," Neville started, Ginny had yet to speak, " When the battle you thought we died in ended, we had to go into hiding. We didn't want to but Voldemort figured out I was the secret-keeper. I wanted him to think I was dead. But now that you obviously need a little help, I thought we should help instead of letting the happiness wait till after the war."  
"But, but I saw your bodies!"  
"They were fakes." Ginny said shakily. She had been through a lot. I could tell just by looking in her eyes. I walked over to her and gave her a big hug. The warmth that was once there seemed to have disappeared. For once, someone was more war-torn than Harry. "Ginny, what happened to you?"  
"I just, couldn't fight them off."   
"Who?"  
"The death--" Neville cut her off. " Belatrix and Rodolphus. She… tried to take them alone. We're lucky she isn't sharing a room with my parents." Neville looked at Ginny and held her close. An awkward silence ensued. I could feel tears welling up as I remembered seeing the bodies of Neville and Ginny on the ground. I had been separated from our group and was looking for Ginny who had all of our supplies. Not to mention I wanted to make sure she was ok.

_"Ginny! Ginny, where are you!" I can't see where Harry or Ron are but I know Ginny's in trouble. Tears start streaming down my face as I hear yet another explosion. I am separated from the group and that is not a good thing. 'Shit' I say to myself. 'this is not good. Where the bloody hell is she she?' "GINNY! WHERE ARE YOU!" I scream again. Suddenly a flash of light comes streaming at me from the trees. I dodge it and quickly send a stunning spell back. I apparently have hit something because I hear a growl and a thud. "Hermione…help" a faint voice says. "Ginny? Ginny is that you? Where are you?" I look around frantically but then I see the body that owns that faint needing voice. It is in fact Ginny. "Hermione, I am so sorry."  
"Ginny, shhh it's ok. We'll get you back. Where's Neville." Tears are steadily flowing down my cheeks and see yet more tears well up in her eyes. "He's gone Hermione, he's gone." I look a few feet away to see that Neville is in fact gone. His lifeless body is crippled and face down in the dirt. "No, Ginny, please don't leave me." Blood covers her face, there is a deep cut on her forehead. "Maybe, we will see each other again , yes?" She manages a weak smile and silently fades off leaving me yet again, alone on the batttlefield. "Ginny, no please, come back." There is no response and her heartbeat has stopped. I let out a loud wail and begin sobbing uncontrollably. "HERMIONE WHERE ARE YOU!" a voice screams as a red light hits me square in the chest. As I fall down I see a green flash and a lock of platinum blonde hair running towards me. As black completely takes over my vision, I hear a soft voice tell me everything will be ok._

Fleur comes in with the tea to see me crying even more steadily than before. " 'ermione? Mes amie are you ok?" She places the tea on the table and beckons me to the other room. " 'ermione? What is wrong, you can tell me you know this."  
"I saw them dead Fleur. How can I be sure I am not dreaming this. Ginny died in my arms. How do we know it is even them?" Fleur let in a big breath and exhaled slowly.  
"I know you remember that it was me that saved you the night that you were stunned correct?"  
"Yes, how could I forget"  
"The man that stunned you was Neville. The green you saw was not 'ze killing curse as I am sure that you thought it was. In fact, Neville was not the man you saw dead either. He did not mean for me to see that they were faking their deaths."  
"Why didn't you tell me!"  
"Mes amie, you are 'ze smartest person I know yet you cannot see why? I did not tell you because I knew Ginny and Neville did not want you, or anyone else to know. 'Zey did not have the heart to erase my memory of that incident so I let 'zem know 'zat 'zey had the responsibility of telling everyone. I was in no doubt angry at 'zem. 'Zey were hurting everyone 'Zey loved and everyone that loved them. Most of all you. You had had taken care of 'zem. Please, do not be mad at me. You know you would have done 'ze same."  
"Still…" But then, to take all doubt from my mind, she kissed me so passionately that all doubt was completely erased from my mind. Fleur was right, she loved me and I would have done the same if I was in her shoes.

As we walked into the living room, though, a loud blast was heard form the hallway. "Search the rooms! He's in here somewhere! This will be the day we kill Harry Potter!"

"No" I said breathlessly. I looked directly at Ginny and knew why she seemed so somber. I looked into her eyes and saw the reason. Her eyes were a glazed over pale white. How could I have not noticed? "Harry we have to go now!"  
"No, 'mione." Harry said flatly, getting rid of the Imperius curse holding onto Ginny. She collapsed to the floor. "We have to fight." Harry looked at Neville. He quickly cast the killing curse. As he did, the so called Neville transformed into none-other than Rodolphus Lestrange. Ginny screamed. "Ginny," I said "You are in no condition to fight you have to leave now."  
"I messed this up, I need to help." Her eyes were true this time. They were no where near the once bright radiant green, but they were a dark, forest green yearning to fight. "Be careful. I'm not going to run looking for you this time" I said coldly. I never knew that I could be so malicious, but every emotion was pouring out of me at that very moment.  
I looked at Fleur as she kissed me quickly on the lips. Her eyes were so deep I felt that I could hide in them with her forever. " My love you remember what I told you yes?" She asked. I smiled at her warmly and entwined my fingers with hers. "That you will never leave my side, no matter what." We kissed deeply and let go as soon as the door burst open. We could not believe this moment had come, but she and I knew that even if we lost, the love in our hearts was unbreakable.

How is it? I liked the way it came out sorta. Heh, please read and review! Chapter 4, the last chapter, will be out soon. I am on summer vacation ow So I can write a heck of a lot more than I did during the school year. Thank you all for you lasting dedication.

**Soon to come, my new story, A Compilation of Love. My new song-fic story with yet again, Fleur/Hermione! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Portkey

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Warnings: Femmeslash, don't like, don't read 

**Author's note: Ok, so this fic is not quite going where I want it to go and this will be the last chapter of this story for a while until I re-open it (It is not the end, just a sort-of closing until I figure it out) So without further Ado, chapter 4 of 'Hard to Remember, Impossible to Forget'**

Chapter 4

The Portkey

Voldemort had finally found us. Through the manipulation of friends, they had discovered where we were hiding out for the past few years. Fleur looked as ready as ever and as did Harry. Ginny was no where near ready to fight, but the Weasley stubborness was strong in her as well. As for me, I was ready for this fight, no matter the outcome. I was ready because in the end, everyone is destined to die. No one lives forever. And if this be my last day, then I could not think of any better people to be fighting with.

"AVADA KEDAVRA" Belatrix screamed sending the green light directly at Ginny who luckily dodged the flash of death. Ginny fell to the ground as I screamed "Expeliarmus" that affectively disarmed Belatrix for the moment. "Avada Kedavra!" Again I heard the killing curse, only this time, from the tip of Harry's wand. I knew he had the power, but I didn't know that he had the will. This time it hit Belatrix as she was going for her wand. She was dead. However, this was one of about 13 people. Curses were flying everywhere and the confusion was becoming great. I could see Fleur as I was hit with a spell that sent me flying into the wall. I hit with such force that there was a crack in the wall. "HERMIONE!" I heard her say, "Keep fighting Fleur I'm fine." But again I was hit with another curse that sent me back the ground.  
Fleur came running towards me dodging spells left and right. "'ermione you cannot do this, I will not allow it. I could not afford to lose you, it would be to great." She kicked down the kitchen table to give me some cover as she could see I was fading in and out of consciousness. "Ginny!" She yelled as she dove behind the table dodging yet another green flash of light. "Ginny," I heard Fleur saying, "You and Hermione are not in a condition to fight. Take this and Hermione. You will go somewhere safe." At this I regained some strength. Whatever had hit me was draining me fast but I could not let Fleur and Harry fight alone. But as if she was reading my thoughts she looked at me. "It will take you to the Burrow."  
"Wha-" Ginny said  
"I know, but you will find the rest of the living Weasleys there, I am sure of it."

"Fleur, we abandoned that home years ago."  
"Trust me."  
"Fleur.." I said as I was again slipping out of consciousness " I love you…." That is when I lost complete contact with that fight. I don't remember what else happened. I remember waking up a day later in the Burrow. It had been a long time since I had been here. I had forgotten what it was like. Now it was not warm and comforting as it had been destroyed by Death Eaters. However, the living room was seemingly still in contact. Ginny had started a small fire and was cooking eggs and bacon she had apparently grabbed before grabbing the portkey with me. "'Mione" she said soothingly as I awoke. "Keep laying down, you took quite a blast during the fight."  
"THE FIGHT!" I remembered immediately. "My lord, Fleur, Harry! Are they ok?"

"I don't know yet. They havn't contacted us. Fleur sent us here to keep us safe. Hermione you almost died. Another half an hour and you would have lost all the ability to move. Another hour… and well. I think you get the idea." I shuddered at the thought. As I sat up slowly Ginny threw me a bottle of water. "Drink it slowly" And so I did. Thoughts of Fleur were flying in and out of my mind. I couldn't think straight because all I could think of was whether Fleur was dead or alive. "Ginny?" I asked  
"Yes?"

"What is the date?"  
"June 25th."  
"Do you think Harry will make it to his birthday?"  
"I believe so. 'Mione don't worry please. You are extremely weak right now I can't bear the thought of losing you. I know you thought you lost me, and in a way, you still havn't gotten me back, but I can't imagine that pain. Not now, not after…everything." Ginny then began crying. That was something that never really happened in all of my years of knowing her. Ginny was extremely strong, but the war had broken her. As it did the rest of my friends. But Ginny was always a rock to me. She never broke down and to see this was heart breaking. I slowly made my way over to her and held her close to me. "Shh, Gin it's ok. I won't leave you. We will make it through. Just like Fleur and Harry will."  
"'Mione," she asked wiping her nose and her eyes. She apparently didn't like crying very long. " How do you know they will be ok?"  
"I just...do. Or at least I know that even if they don't make it, they died with us loving them."

"What you and Fleur have is rare." another tear streaming down her cheek. She was trying too hard to keep it in like she always had. "I see you guys together and I cannot help but feel like I always knew even though I just recently found out."  
"You know Ginny," I smiled, "I get that feeling every time she comes near me." She smiled at this. It was like we were forgetting about the war and it was just us, talking about boys…well, girls and how we miss the antics of Fred and George. An hour or so passed and we were laughing like nothing bad had ever happened to either of us.   
"Do you remember those day-dream things Fred and George used to sell?" Ginny asked  
"Oh yes. The ones I had were completely embarrassing so I always made up stories. They always had these very sexy women and I was their play thing. One actually had Fleur in it!"  
"Are you serious! One of mine, well, a lot of mine had Neville in it and he was always a world-famous Quidditch player. He had the body of a god!" Both of us went into hysterics. The laughter continued for a little while longer when suddenly there was a loud crack. It was Harry. And Fleur in his arms. "No," I heard Ginny says, "Harry, tell me she's ok." The blood had drained from my face. I was trembling and I could not move to see if Fleur was ok. "Harry," I started as tears formed out of no where, "Tell me she is ok."  
" 'Mione I am so sorry. I did everything I could. She was fighting like I've never seen someone fight before. She told me to tell you that she loves you, and she did this to keep you safe." I began wailing. I could not believe that my love was dead. I ran to her body and took her out of Harry's arms and laid her on the ground. I put my head to her chest and began sobbing. I grasped her shirt and cried and cried and cried. My heart was being torn into pieces and it was as if everything was falling apart at once. "You said you'd never leave my side Fleur, n-never." Ginny and Harry sat together and watched as I cried. They had no idea what to do and thought it best to let me have my last moments. A few hours later as I had cried myself to sleep on Fleur's dead body, Fred and George had apparated to decide what to do with Ginny and Harry. I awoke to them saying the funeral would be here, at the burrow.  
A few days later, we brought your body in a beautiful mahogany casket to the place where me and Fleur shared the most magical day of our lives. It was where we first made love to each other. It had been a hot day and we were seeking relief from the heat. I remember every single taste, touch, smell, and thought that went through me that day. To burry you there seemed only fitting. Before they lowered your body, I was asked to make a speech.  
"As many of you know, Fleur was my love, my one and only, my Fleur. She was in every sense a flower and I will always remember every single moment we shared together. But as some of you don't know, Fleur died a martyr. She died to save all of us, fighting Voldemort with Harry, George, Fred, and others to see that Voldemort could not kill more of us any longer" I looked at Ginny who had begun crying, knowing she and I spent the last moments of Fleur's life together in safety, due to her need to keep us safe. " She died a hero. I know many of you have trouble remembering what exactly you said to each other, and what you may have done, but please, please never forget the sacrafice she made to make sure, we were safe, fearless, and most of all, loved." At this her body was lowered into the ground. I laid a single white orchid on the coffin and said my final "farewell."

And so you see, Fleur, I miss you very much and I will continue to visit your grave, remembering how we completed each other. I know that someday I will see you again, but for now, I have to continue living, as you made sure I would. J'taime, Fleur. I love you.

**IT'S DONE...but not really. There is more to come. I know I want to do more with this. I feel like its really open ended and so more will come just not any time soon. Possibly a sequel not more chapters. Pleasssse Read and Review! I spent a long time thinking about this chapter! Thanks a ton!**

Ps. Soon to come - " A Compilation of Love" my new Hr/F Fic! 


End file.
